Jsmboinick
Jsmboinick AKA Nick Balahama Zeb is a superhero and a vigilante who first appeared in the 2012 film " Jsmboinick" portrayed by Aydan Woodward. In the film, Nick was a Christian child with a Muslim father and as well a Christian mother ( deceased ), and, on his way back home from Burger King with his father, a strange criminal appears, and, when Nick asks his father who the strange man is, the father replies with: " It´s just some boy, Nick!" and the father gets shot by the criminal not so long after, and, as Nick weeps over his father´s death, he says " just some boy nick " to himself in a fast way, saying " Jsmboinick ". 4 months later, when the mysterious Ghoulmaster rises in Playa Blanca City ( the home of Nick ), he gets so tired of these criminals stealing diamonds and killing people that he becomes a vigilante and uses the word " Jsmboinick " he made up 4 months ago as his crime fighter name. On his first mission as a hero, Jsmboinick fights Ghoulmaster´s head gangster in a plaza, and wins, retrieving the diamond that the head gangster stole to take it back to the museum. After the head gangster comes back to his boss at the Blanca Casinos, he says that he got beaten by a hero ( Jsmboinick ) and Ghoulmaster furiously shoots him, saying he ( Ghoulmaster ) shall beat Jsmboinick himself. After having a short, but extreme battle at a park, Jsmboinick discovers that Ghoulmaster is the man who killed his father 4 months ago, leaving him shocked. After the criminal tosses Jsmboinick his handgun, offering him a chance to kill him, Jsmboinick declines the offer and says that he can´t. Though the dying head gangster comes crawling to the fight area, picks up Ghoulmaster´s gun and shoots him ( Ghoulmaster ) with it. After the Ghoulmaster dies, Jsmboinick realizes that the man who killed Ghoulmaster was the man he stopped earlier in the film, and lays his corpse on the ground for the cops to find, and the film ends with Jsmboinick fleeing the park and running into the evening. JSMBOINICK RETURNS 1 year after the first film, Jsmboinick is just fighting normal thugs everyday, protecting the people, rescuing hostages, but there haven´t been any big supervillains around since the death of the Ghoulmaster. One day, while he is watching over the city, a missile hits him, but luckily he survives. He later befriends the new commissioner, Jimmy Blackfriar, at the local diving platform. That afternoon, while investigating a plaza, a sniper tries to shoot him, but misses. Jsmboinick chases the sniper down an alley, but loses track of him, even though, the sniper accidentally dropped his handgun, leaving Jsmboinick evidence. He scans the sniper´s fingerprints on the gun, revealing that he has no real name and that everyone calls him Killer Shot. At home, Nick invents a gadget that can damage Killer Shot´s armor plating, the Jsmrang. He confronts Killer Shot for the last time at a wasteground, using the Jsmrang on him, badly injuring him and rescuing the hostage that he held captive. He later visits Killer Shot at Lobos Asylum, a super-prison located on a deserted island somewhere in the bocayna. That night, he talks to Blackfriar, being told that there´s a new villain in Playa Blanca City, called Lord Humphrey. THE CRIME LORDS OF THE CITY Jsmboinick has been trying to defeat Lord Humphrey and the Danishman, Ghoulmaster´s successors, for a long time. When Humphrey started blowing up banks, that was the last straw. Jsmboinick had to defeat them. Later, him and Blackfriar had a meeting outside the police department, where Blackfriar gives him Humphrey´s location: Bahía Real Mansion. Jsmboinick finds Humphrey there and fights him. When a bomb is about to go off, He orders Blackfriar to get everyone out of the area. Right when the bomb blows, Jsmboinick flees the mansion, leaving Humphrey to get squashed by the rubble and killed. Jsmboinick then takes the subway around the city to find the Danishman until he arrives in the second district: Foxville. He gets out a map and heads for the third district: Danishtown. Later on, he arrives in Danishtown at the Danishman´s hideout, defeats some of his henchmen, saves a hostage, but then, one of the guards sneaks up behind Jsmboinick and takes him down. Preparing for something big. Jsmboinick is forced to fight in an arena in some illegal fighting games. His opponent is revealed to be, the Danishman himself. They have a long, brutal fight, with the Danishman winning at first, but Jsmboinick strikes back and stabs the crime lord in the shoulder bone with a knife he found on the floor. Jsmboinick wins, knocks out the Danishman, and declares Ghoulmaster Enterprises is finished.